The invention relates to a discoid cold cartridge insertable into an ice-cream maker, filled with a latent heat storage medium and with which a discoid main wall serves to act together with a scraper and stirrer tool of an ice-cream maker. An ice-cream maker serving as a domestic appliance has been previously disclosed in DE-OS No. 28 31 592, in which a cold cartridge of this type is used, which can preferably be divided in a plane, without any further details being given of its construction.